Love is the simplistic answer :)
by Iheartjouren
Summary: My new jouren story as always and please R&R it really gives me a boost. I know this is a rubbish summary but let's just say it's not always going to be happy endings Xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up because when I did my head was spinning and I felt physically sick, one thing I did know though was that it was certainly different to a hangover, it may be hard to believe but trust me it was worse! Later that day me and joey were going to the pub to meet the gang and have a couple of drinks even though I knew I wouldn't have any alcohol, I still had a banging head ache. We entered the vic hand in hand, I saw Roxy holding a plate of food, it wouldn't bother me normally but the smell made my stomach churn. Before I knew what was happening I had escaped joeys hold and sprinted to the toilet. I knew what was wrong I even proved it, at the doctors, but I tried to ignore it and hide away. Joey was soon behind me holding my hair back as last nights dinner escaped, he looked really worried.

"Babe, I'm fine really, I just saw Roxy with some food and it made my stomach churn" I explained

"Alright, if your sure, now come on let's get back baby,"

"Ok, I'll follow you, I need to sort my face" I chuckled

When he walked out I looked in the mirror and sighed, I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later. It was getting hard to cover up! So after sorting my face i left the toilets and sat down next to joey to see that he had already bought me a drink. I smiled at his kindness and took a sip thinking nothing of it. When the liquid filled my mouth I realised what it was, it was alcohol. I knew I couldn't swallow it so I quickly spat it back out and ran to the bar. My actions made all my friends and especially joey look at me. I asked Alfie for some water and downed it in one. I went back to the table to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked for rowing my eyebrows at them,

"What's up babe?" Joey questioned looking at me intently,

"Umm, nothing but can I have another drink please?" I asked looking up at him prolonging the word please,

"Ok, sure what do you want baby, obviously not your usual" he said gesturing the glass with his hand,

"Um, can I have an orange juice please" I smiled looking at him and then the rest of my friends. To say they looked shocked was an understatement!

"Yep sure if that's what you want but babe why aren't you drinking" he asked whispering the last part in my ear. This was going to be fun.

"Well let's just say it's not only me that you have to look after now" I whispered back to him. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion before his eyes widened as he realised what I had meant,

"Outside now" he proclaimed making everyone who was sat at the table look at us,

"Why?" I asked knowing fully well why, I was only winding him up.

"Because my baby just told me that she was _having_ my baby, is that a good enough reason?" Joey said just a little louder than expected because most of the vic was silent and looking at us. I looked at him and scowled,

"Nice one!" I proclaimed standing up dramatically, tears now streaming down my face and ran from the Vic knowing that joey was following me I went to the only place i knew of. The park!

I knew I was crying but I didn't care, I just carried on going until I got there. I sat down on the swing before breaking out with sobs. He was meant to be happy, I wanted us to tell people together. Not in anyway how _he_ just did! I felt myself being pushed and I knew who it was. He must have heard me sob because when I did he lifted me into his arms and sat us both on the bench. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and took deep breaths, I knew stress wasn't good for the baby, I couldn't help it though if I had a stressful lifestyle!

"Baby why didn't you tell me before?" Joey asked but I ignored him so he knew I was still angry with him. He sighed "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help it, my baby just told me she was having my baby how did you think I was going to react?" he questioned, but I just lifted my head and looked at him in disbelief.

"NOT THE WAY YOU DID!" I proclaimed looking into his eyes as he held me.

"How far gone are you?" Joey asked changing the subject, not that I minded!

"The doctor said around oh I don't know 4 and a half months" I whispered still boring our eyes together. He looked quite shocked at how far gone I was though. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I sighed "I did try, but it was really hard" I moaned, feeling a pain in my stomach. I think joey felt it too because he looked up at me gaping like a goldfish.

"Lauren baby did it jus..." He managed before I cut him off,

"Yep, I think your baby girl liked you" I smiled seeing him look up at me with wide eyes. "I found out today" I said looking down playing with my hands.

"Baby, I love you. You know that right?" He sighed looking down, placing his hand on my stomach. "And this one"

"I know joe, I really do"

**hey hey, I'm back with this ^ hehe. Hope you enjoyed. So it's the christmas break now so I have more time on my hands but as I've said before being 11 is hard so I don't have much free time :) hope you enjoyed once again and please as always R&R xxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day; **

The next day I awoke and it felt as if I had-had the best damn sleep in my life! I rolled over and groaned unattractively when I spotted joey, his arms were snaked around my enlarging waist and our legs entangled. Suddenly I felt a wave of sickness wash over me, I needed to get out of this wound up mess. I just didn't know how!

"Joey, wake up you idiot and let me go or I will puke in your hair!" I proclaimed, I knew I wouldn't puke in his hair but that was the only thing i could think of that he would really be bothered about. I could feel the sick rising in my throat but joey still hadn't moved. "Oh christ!" I moaned before I puked into the bin by the side of the bed. I knew I was going to have to shout now however hard it would be. "Joey!" I screamed, this definitely woke him up because he rubbed his eyes and turned over to look at me!

"Are you alright babe?" He asked, obviously seeing that I looked pale.

"No I'm bloody not you idiot!" I moaned, turning away from him,

"What have I done _now_?" He sighed, turning me over to look at him.

"I tried to wake you up just now but you didn't so I tried again but you _still_ didn't, you see the way we sleep we both have to be awake for one of us to get out. So the reason I needed to wake you up was because I needed to be sick! So it's not my fault that you have yesterday's dinner in your bedside bin!" I chuckled, looking at his face. He looked really guilty but when I started to chuckle he joined in and before I knew what was happening he had flipped me over and started kissing me. It took me by surprise but I soon started to smile and kiss him back. It was his way of saying sorry, I learnt that the hard way.

"Do you except my epoligy?" He asked smiling against my lips, me humming my reply, i looked at the time and date on his side of the bed and silently cursed myself. How could I forget? Today was my old best-friends funeral, it might not seem like a big deal but what I hadn't told joey was that I was there when she miscarried I was there when she got married I was even there when she gave birth but the most shocking thing was that i was there when she was born too as our mums were best friends and I an a year older than her and following that i was there when she d. ! It happened right In front of my eyes. "What you thinking baby?" Joey asked me seeing me deep in thought.

"It's Rosie's funeral today" I said, I don't think he even knew who I was on about. He just looked confused so I told him that she was my old best friend and that we'd been through more than any regular best friends had together.

"Are you going?" He asked looking at me,

"yep, but can you come with me please I kinda promised" I smiled,

"Ok if your sure but i wanna know about her first pleassseeee" he pleaded, I sighed and nodded.

"Well I said that we had been through loads together but I'm going to tell you what. Ok so first of I was there when she miscarried I was there when she got married, I was there when she was left all alone I was even there when she gave birth but the most shocking was that I was there when she was born, see our mums were best friends and I am a year older than her. So following that I was Aldo there when she d. , she was stabbed right in front of my eyes" I sobbed crying uncontrollably now, joey looked sorry he asked.

**At the funeral;**

As we sat in the church I felt two hands on my shoulders so i turned to see Rosie's parents there. I smiled as much as I could but they could see it was fake, I just couldn't bring myself to smile. Not anymore.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Her mum asked, whispering in my ear, I sighed and nodded.

"Are you sure it was what Rose wanted?" I whispered mimicking her actions, she nodded and blinked,

"She even has it down on her will" she said looking pleased that she had put me down to the job and not the scum of a father. I saw joey coming back from the toilet so I rushed the last part of the answer.

"Right ok i'll do it but please don't say anything to joey not yet" I rushed, joey sat down and took my hand in his. She nodded behind my back so I knew she had agreed.

**ok, so what is she doing that joey isn't aloud to know about yet? Any ideas please review all welcome :) :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 days after the funeral;**

"Joe I'm just curious but babe what did you tell me was your highest aim in life" I asked looking at him.

"Umm well I'd love to run my own bar, you now be able to meet new people every day" he smiled, it made his face light up talking about it.

"Well umm do you mind if I give you an early Christmas present?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous,

"I think you've already given me one of them. Don't you?" he asked gesturing my stomach. I laughed and looked up at him when he started to nod his head. "Alright fine" he sighed, acting as if he didn't care but to be honest I could tell that he loved presents. And Christmas! So I grabbed the final agreement papers out of my pocket and gave them to him. He looked confused but I nodded him on, as he opened the envelope I looked into his eyes wanting to see his reaction! He unfolded the paper and his eyes widened in shock, he looked so shocked.

"Say something babes" I moaned, smiling when he looked up smiling wildly at me. "Ok, I take it you like it then" I asked just before he leaned forward and kissed me lovingly.

"Babe this is just but you said oh baby I love it. How the hell did you afford it though?" He smiled but looked quite surprised that I had spent so much.

"Im glad you like it but um there is kinda a catch" I replied nervously, seeing him grin.

"What kind of _catch_?" He asked looking at me,

"Well um answering your earlier question I didn't spend any money" I said looking down to the floor, he sighed before answering, I knew what he was thinking so I got my word in before he could say anything, "It's not dodgy if that's what your thinking"

"I didn't think that babe, not at all but come on you've just told me that you've been given a high end pub for absolutely nothing! Im just really confused" he sighed so I knew now was a good time to tell him, the other part that was anyway.

"Look um well you know Rosie yer well I said that she had a daughter right and um that the dad stormed of and left her. Well in her will she left me and well you the pub that she owned and something else to but I had to give my permission and so do you. So well I'm just gonna come out and tell you, she left her daughter to me and she actually left it to me and the 'love of my life' were the words she wrote." I whispered looking down, I knew I was about to cry as I felt my eyes water.

"So it's quite a big catch then" he laughed, why was he laughing? Was he not phased by his at all?

"Why are you laughing you dick" I proclaimed making him chuckle even more,

"Babe I'm laughing because you look so nervous but babe I love you and I love this one and eveen though I havnt met Rosie's daughter I know I will love her too. Ok" he stated making me look at him shocked, "Whats the babs name anyway?" He asked, looking interested,

"Hope, why?" I asked,

"I'm only asking I thought it might come in handy in the future" He smiled,

"um you need to sign those papers babe" I rushed realising the time,

"What haven't you done it?" He asked looking shocked,

"No Because you always said that you wanted your _own_ bar so if I signed it-it wouldn't be yours would it?" i laughed,

"Alright bit why the rush babe" he asked but I just looked down,

"Because we move in in two days!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is it" I stated, looking around the packed pub before looking back at joey seeing him smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"This is bloody amazing babe but who is running it at the moment?" He asked , I don't think that he even expected it to be open!

"Well at the moment it's hopes grandparents but don't worry they knew we ewe coming and made sure everyone was here to welcome us. Including hope." I said, sighing happily, I couldn't wait to see hope and by the look on joeys face, neither could he!

"Well shall we make our presence known then" he stated, I grinned and started laughing, "What?" He asked, I told him not to worry. We started walking towards the bar battling through the tough crowds but joeys hands never left my stomach, I started butting my lip as we got closer to the bar but joey looked so exited. I loved it. I love him.

"Oi Oi, here they are!" The man behind the bar bellowed making us both start giggling, he walked up to joey and shook his hand. "You got yourself a good one there mate" he stated obviously talking about me, joey nodded his head and took my hand.

"Ain't I just" he preened, making my blush.

"Right so let's get this show on the road" I screeched, making everyone look at me in confusion, the pub now silent, I think I was a bit louder than needed be.

"Alright so the moment you've all been waiting for, please welcome the new owners of the royal Albert pub! Joey and lauren" he shouted everyone cheering when they saw us. The men started ogling me but joey obviously saw because he put his hands around my waist and drummed his fingers against my belly. When he did that you could see I was pregnant but before you couldn't.

"Right so, wheres hope then?" I asked looking around before hearing soft murmurs from up stairs. "Oh shes up stairs, I'm going up" I stated looking at joey noticing that hopes grandparents had left and it was just me and joey now. "Oh and everyone, next drinks are on the house!" I shouted kissing joey on the cheek and headed up stairs hearing people wolf whistle as I walked away but joey soon told them off.

* * *

"Hiya baby" I giggled looking down at hope who was sat up in her cot. She gurgled something i couldn't make out but she also put her arms up in aid for me to pick her up. I held her in my arms as I sat down, she started to dose off to sleep on my chest so I decided to take her downstairs to meet joey and more than that to see how he was getting on. I decided though to get changed first so I put a body-con dress on to show of my bump. When I was changed I noticed that Hope had woken up and had sat up, she was looking at me and giggling softly. She was so cute. I walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see joey bantering with the customers. I smiled widely and walked through the door, hope in my arms, towards joey but he was still yet to notice me. I put my finger to my mouth as if to tell the people that were looking at me to not say anything, I walked up behind him and wrapped my free arm around his waist, everyone started laughing when he jumped including me and hope. He spun around and kissed my pouty lips, he then looked at Hope and saw that she was looking at him, I passed her into his waiting arms and saw her snuggle into his chest in an instant. Ok, this is really weird, shes always reluctant to go to anyone other than to the people she knows well, but she had never met joey yet it looked like she had known him all, her life. I saw joeys eyes fill up with tears as he stared at her and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. I felt my heart racing, I knew I had made the right decision saying yes, I loved them both so much! I felt the tears running freely down my cheeks and so did joey because he pulled me into a hug, hope too, and kissed the rope if my head.

"We're where we belong now baby" he said, I nodded and smiled against his chest hearing everyone in the pub oohhhhh and arrrrrr. Life was bloody perfect!

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this story so far, I know for a fact that I'm enjoying writing him. I appreciate the kind reviews and love reading them so on that note please R&R :) :) ;) ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"So babe how are you feeling about your first time opening a pub well your pub?" i asked him as we were sat on the floor next to hopes play mat playing with her. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled at me,

"Of course i am you numpty, anyway on another note it seems as if the morning sickness has finally left home" he smiled whilst picking up Hope and jiggling her around as she started to moan, i knew he was going to make a great dad. He already is!

Before we knew it it was opening time, everything was set and as we opened at lunch time we had a cook too. I had put my black and white skater dress on whilst joey put his white shirt and black trousers on. Hope was having her afternoon nap thankfully because now i wouldn't have to leave joey on his own. We stood behind the bar checking that we had everything we needed before a thought popped into my mind. It was going to be loud in the pub with all the people and the music so i signalled to joey that i was going up to get something, he nodded and smiled before going back to what he was doing. I ran up the stairs and quickly checked on Hope seeing her fast asleep i nodded to myself before tiptoeing in and grabbing one of the wireless monitors to take downstairs, i gave Hope a quick kiss on the forehead, pulled the bedroom door closed and made my way back downstairs hearing voices. I worked out that joey had already opened up which by what i could see was a good idea because there were already so many people in here. I smiled seeing him talking and laughing with a customer, the sound of him laughing made my heart flutter. I walked behind the bar and started serving people that were waiting, i felt a pair of arms slip around my waist, i knew it was joey as i felt sparks and came out with goosebumps, i smiled before turning around and pressing my lips onto his, it became passionate and people started to wolf whistle behind us. I pulled away breathlessly and blushed into the crook of his neck. It was only meant to be a quick peck on the lips but that plan went a bit down hill.

"Can i 'ave one of then an'all love?" A random boy asked, he looked a couple of years older than me but before i could get anything in joey made a snike remark.

"No! She's mine" he laughed before pecking my lips again quickly before walking away to serve some more people. I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the bar when i leant down to pull a beer so when i was done i stood back up and looked across the bar. I gave the man his beer before looking again when i heard the voice once more. I saw a face that I thought I should know but just shook my head and got back to work, I looked up again to see that the person I thought I recognised was standing closer to the bar, she was talking to joey, the voice raised alarm bells in my head. Then reality hit me and I worked out who she was, I felt my insides boil and the anger I felt took over me. I stormed from behind the bar, joey giving me a funny look for doing so, and made my was over to her, I saw here look at me and smirk, "She must think I'm just a customer" I thought to myself before smirking back, if she wanted to play dirty she would get dirty. Now I was stood in front of her, luckily the clothes I had on covered up the fact that I was pregnant, I could use that later!

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled, I just laughed and wrinkled my nose,

"You bitch, I told you to leave us alone but no seems you have different plans" I proclaimed the whole pubs attention on us but before joey could say anything I gave him a look to say "let me fight this myself".

"Look you retarded slapper I'm just in my local as you are, I thought I would check out the new owners to this place" she said before looking around and nodding, I breathed in sharply before raising my hand and slapping her. Everyone around us gasped, she lifted her hand as if to slap me back but I saw joey standing beside us looking very angry.

"Out now!" He proclaimed, I knew he was talking to _her_ but I don't think she did.

"Yer lauren go!" She smirked but everyone in the pub started laughing and so did me and joey, "What?"

"You do realise you just told me to leave my own pub yeah?" I questioned, smiling as I saw the shocked look on her face. Joey came up behind me and pulled me into him. She snarled and then it looked like something came to mind that she could offend me with.

"So if you live here now, wheres young Hope may I ask?" She snarled, what is her problem with snarling? I thought to myself.

"She's upstairs"

"Oh I do wonder why but please may I slap you now" she stated lifting her hand once again, joey huffed before butting in,

"No, you cant slap her actually" he smiled, i nodded at him as if to tell him to tell her when needed,

"Oh and whys that ay?" She asked, but before she could say anything joey pulled my t-shirt from the back so that you could see that I was clearly pregnant. She looked shocked well actually that was an understatement she looked flabbergasted! She then started to laugh wickedly and after a while I knew what she was about to say.

"Don't you dare you wicked cow!" I proclaimed, people looked really interested now, especially Joey. I hadn't told him yet so I wanted it to be ME who tells him not HER!

"Oh you haven't told him yet then well looks like Im going to have the pleasure of doing it then, so joey did lauren tell you that when you broke up she came here to stay with Rosie, she was pregnant then too but as you saw when she returned she wasn't. You see that was my doing she slapped me so I pushed her to the floor killing that baby and her heart." Everyone around us gasped and the tears were running freely down my face. I heard hopes crys from upstairs as it was silent so I looked up at joey quickly before escaping the room and making my way upstairs to see hope!


	6. Chapter 6

Around about 20 minutes of trying and failing to get Hope to settle I finally gave up and decided to fuck the consequences and take her down to joey, see if he could calm her down. I put her over my shoulder, still crying may I add, and gently patted her back. As I started down the stairs her cry's became louder so I picked up the pace a little, truth be told I had a massive headache and to top it all of the bun in the oven has started having a kick-boxing match with my ribcage, it really didn't help the current situation!

"Lauren?" I heard joey shout, he had probably heard Hope's cry's. I walked through to the bar and everyone frowned and actually looked really worried, "Babe, your like _really _pale!"

"Yer well there's a boxing match in here" I stated gesturing my stomach with my hands "And a brass band playing in here" I stated once more gesturing my head.

"Well what's wrong with Hope?" He asked looking at her.

"She wont settle so I brought her down to see if you could calm her" I said bluntly. He sighed before taking her out of my arms, she just carried on crying so I groaned in frustration. "Look joey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I didn't really want to think about it yeah, come on you gotta understand that at least!" I whimpered looking up at him, he looked so understanding.

"You do know i already knew anyway don't ya?" He asked making me look up at him in confusion. "Your mum told me the day it happened"

"What! Look can we just look past it we got another one on the way yeah" I asked looking at him, he nodded before placing his lips down onto my pouty ones. As soon as he kissed me Hope stopped crying. It was as if she knew when we were happy or not!

**Rockroxy45 this chapter Is for you ! :) sorry if it's a little short but I think my mind has ****_melted. 'Is that even possible?' Well I don't know but hey that's it from me for today but don't worry back tomoz Xxxxx ;) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, hope you're enjoying this story so far! :) So I need BABY NAMES! Lauren and joeys baby scene is the one I am now planning butt I'm missing a baby name so thought I would let you choose :D **

* * *

The next day me and joe had already discussed everything and told each other nothing but the truth, he seemed really shocked about some of the things that happened when I was younger but to be honest I don't thing I had ever gone even a week without there being a huge row or a massive fight in my parents house. So that day me and joey decided to take Hope out and leave the staff to deal with the pub, she hadn't been out since we since we got there well only the odd five minutes with me when I needed some fresh air and even that was only now and again. After around an hour of debating we had finnaly decided where to go, we were going to go to my parents house, I had missed all of them but most of all I missed my sister and brother. We had been here for about two weeks, it might not seem like long but when you've seen them everyday all your life it seems like an awfully long time.

"Are you ready to go?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs, hope in her seat, me carrying it and her baby bag on my shoulder. I saw him emerge down the stairs smiling but when he saw me he started to frown, "What?"

"You shouldn't be carrying all that" he proclaimed sternly,

"Well take some then" I laughed giving him the baby bag. We walked out to the car talking and joking, I had laughed so much at something joey said my stomach started to hurt. I furrowed my eyebrows seeing joey looking at me intently. "I'm ok, I think I just laughed a tad too much"

"Hmmm, well give her here" he said talking about hope, I sighed before handing her to him. He smiled at me and we carried on walking.

* * *

When we were on the motorway I was singing away happily to the music when hope started laughing and banging on the window. Me and joey looked at each other before I looked into the back of the car to see who hope was waving too. It was my mum, dad, sister and brother, I started laughing but joey just looked at me , he plainly hadn't seen the car next to our lane and who was in it.

"It's my mum and dad, in the car next to us" he breathed in through his nose before laughing. The cars stayed next to each other for a good ten minutes but before I knew what was happening mums car suddenly flipped over, I screamed and because I screamed hope screamed, I started crying and shouting at joey to stop but he took no notice and kept on going until we were about 3 minutes away. I didn't know what to do! My head was spinning and my stomach ached like hell, I closed my eyes to block out the pain but when I tried to open them all I saw was black!


	8. Chapter 8

**So listen up guy I'm putting the baby name up to a vote, it's either... Rosie- after her best friend, or, Jade- rockyroxy45's name ? So votes through reveiw please! :) **

I felt the need to open my eyes, I heard the beeping of machines and a hand holding mine tightly. I tried but failed, I tried again but the same as last time I failed. Around ten minutes later I felt the need to try again, I had heard voices but hadn't recognised them, I wanted to know where I was! I opened my eyes sucsessfully this time blinking and hiding my eyes with my hand as I saw how bright the room was.

"Babe?" I heard from beside me, I turned onto my side and hissed at the pain. I was there long enough to see who it was, it was joey. All the me,oriels of the accident came flooding back.

"Joe" I cried, he pulled me into his arms and whispered words of encouragement in my ear, "What happened to my mum and dad? Oh my god what about abi and oscar?" I screached, i saw the face joey made as I said mum and dad but when I talked about abi and oscar his face brightened a little.

"Abi and oscar are fine babe" he sighed bug he left out my mum and dad.

"What about mum and dad"

"Umm babe listen calm down. Baby your mum and dad didn't make it" he looked down. I gasped and let out a strangled sob.

"What about Hope omg the babb what about them?" I gasped burrying my head in his neck.

"Well babe the baby's fine but Hope...

**Ok, ok I know it's short but i went downstairs to get a drink and fell down the stairs whilst I was wroting this and fell so now I'm on my way to A&E so I hope that it's not too serious but it hurts like hell! :) HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ;) **


	9. AN

**A/N **

**SO I KNOW I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I DO HAVE MY REASONS I.E- TESTS, FAMILY, BIRTHDAY, DEATH! SO EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED I STILL DON'T APPRECIATE BEING CALLED A ****_muddafucka OR TOLD TO F-ING UPDATE SO I WOULD HAVE UPDATED TONIGHT BUT SEEING THIS PUT MY SPIRITS DOWN SO I'll HAVE TO SAY THAT TO THOSE KIND READERS WHO UNDERSTAND THAT IM ONLY 11 I WILL BE UPDATING SOME TIME NEXT WEEK! ;( _**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well she has a few cuts and broose's but other than that she is fine." He sighed contently, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Where is she now?" I asked not being able to see her in the room. He smiled softly.

"She's with Abi, her and oscar needed some food so Abi took them to the canteen." I nodded before the truth finally dawned on me.

"My parents are dead joe, what am I going to do. Abi and Oscar need looking after!" I sobbed, he pulled me into his arms and caged them tightly around me.

"Abi and Oscar will come and live with us for the time being, we need Abi's help behind the bar and Oscar can keep Hope company. Everything will work out babe, and anyway we have a baby to think about ain't we?" He smiled lovingly. My heart melted. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would meet anyone like joey, but i have and I couldn't be happier! After around ten minutes of comfortable silence Abi walked in, Hope in her arms and oscar trailing behind. She squealed when she saw me, rushed over and swamped me in a hug being careful of Hope though. She finally let me go and passed Hope over to me. I looked down to see her fast asleep, her body covered with clothes but the cuts still visible. I felt the tears running down my cheeks but I still couldn't help being grateful that she was alive.

"Lo?" Abi said softly, I looked up to see her and joey sat beside me with nothing but concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine. Im just being silly ignore me" I sighed, forcing a smile onto my face.

"No your not, what's the matter?" Joey urged looking at me intently.

"I'm sorry it's just the last time I was properly in hospital I was with Rosie and we had both just had a miscarriage" I breathed before gasping realising what I had just said. They were both looking at me with wide eyes.

"Lauren what do you mean, I thought Rosie was the only one who had the miscarriage, you said you were there but you didn't say that you had had miscarriage to" He said his eyebrows furrowed.

"Listen please we had both been pregnant at the time, I'm so sorry I lied but I had to I couldn't face telling people not even now, but we were on our way into town when we were dragged into an ally at the side of a pub and beaten. It turned out to be Rosie's boyfriend but we swore to each other that we would never tell anyone about what happened because we were only 13, it wasn't really ideal was it?" I breathed closing my eyes tightly as I felt a sharp kicking pain in my ribs. The little one was kicking.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were only young lauren, 13! You should have told your parents. But anyway I'm not letting this make a difference to our lives I love you too much" Joey stated, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss upon my lips.

"Lo, I don't know if this is the right time but I need to tell you something" Abi said quietly from beside me making me turn my head towards her. I knew what she was going to tell me wasn't good, I could hear it in her tone of voice.

"Go ahead babe's I'm listening" I stated turning all my attention towards her. She hesitated slightly before speaking.

"I'm pregnant Lo..."

**Hey, sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter... But anyhow just so you know in this story Abi is 13. Just so you know XxxxX THANK YOU. **


	11. Chapter 11

So I have no idea when I will have chance to update next because at the moment my sister -15- has just found out shes pregnant! She told me first but I swore to secrecy that i wouldn't tell anyone -we're really close-. Anyhow my dad found the test in _my_ bedroom... I was SCREAMED at but my sister admitted it was hers... Her boyfriend wants nothing to do with it so that's torn her. There is one good thing... **Godmummy!' -ME! Hehe **xxx


End file.
